


Grian Head Hunt

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, but I’m getting there, first post here we go, idk how tags work yet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Grian is being chased, and his lack of sleep is starting to cause an issue. Luckily Mumbo is around to be a good friend!





	Grian Head Hunt

The distant sound of a firework cracking in the distance startled Grian. He spun to find the source, and quickly returned to the chest he was digging through. Grabbing an extra stack of rockets, he shook out his elytra and exploded out the door, eyes watering from the night chill as he soared towards the shopping district.

After bobbing and weaving through the shops for a few minutes, he slacked, gliding to a stop in front of his pop-up wagon. He heaved a sigh of relief, and spent a moment admiring the beauty of the district at night. The stars glittered far above the blanket of silence that fell over Grian as the lack of sleep began catching up to him.

Slowly, his guard fell, and before long, he was resting peacefully in the grass. The peace only lasted a moment, however, as the blast of a rocket startled Grian awake again.

"Mercy.. Leave me alone!" He cried into the darkness. He launched into the sky, looking back to spot the small black silhouette against the well-lit shops below.

"Not until your head is in my vault!" Iskall's voice taunted.

"That's not what it means!"

The chase continued until a cloud slid in front of the moon, plunging the two into darkness. Iskall could fly, but Grian could soar. He zipped between trees, leaving Iskall in the dust.

At this point, Grian was beyond sleep-deprived. He had pulled one too many all-nighters working on his project, and wasn't ready for this.

Landing gently in the shopping district once more, he found a secluded corner and promptly fell asleep despite everything. His breathing slowed, and a small purr made it past his lips.

Such a soft noise shouldn't have alerted as many entities as it did. Within moments, two skeletons and a creeper closed in on his prone figure, with more on the way.

Luckily, another entity was alerted, and glided down from the nearby roof, slashing a zombie on the way past. He fought off the mobs over Grian's body, defending his friend, until a skeleton snagged his shoulder from behind.

His voice strained in pain. "Grian!"

Grian awoke with a start. "Mumbo!" He stood, noticing the ring of mobs closing in on the two. Almost instinctively, they lined up back to back, cutting any mob that got too close, Mumbo using his off-hand. Before long, the only sounds were their heavy breathing.

"Well.. Hello Mumbo."

"Hey man, what are you doing out here?"

"Hiding from Iskall, you?"

"Well I was going shopping, but it looked like you needed some help." A pained smile slid across his face.

The two sat against the wall, sharing some mushroom soup in silence. Stars twinkled, slowly blinking out of sight as pink rays of sun reached through the trees and buildings. The beams warmed their faces, giving off a soft, lively glow. The trees creaked, and soft chicken clucks could be heard as the server began to wake up with the sun.

"Found ya!!"

In a split second Mumbo reached for his sword, and promptly relaxed. "Iskall, what are you doing chasing Grian around all night?" He scolded.

"Hehehe.. I wanted his head for the vault?" Iskall tried.

"Sure.." Grian grinned through a yawn.

Peering at the growing sun, Mumbo yawned in response. "Okay, good bit, but we need to get some sleep."

"Sleepover!" Grian hopped to his feet.

Mumbo blinked.

Iskall high fived Grian. "Yeah!! Not It, my base is too cold."

"Not It, I've got some secret projects. Thanks Mumbo!"

The pair lept to the skies, Mumbo following in a startled daze.

Quickly, the three built beds all lined up in a cozy corner, and were snuggled under the covers to block out the now-full sun in the sky.

"Hey Grian!" Iskall whispered. "Is it me, or is Mumbo's base as cold as mine?"

Grian snickered, punching him. "Shut up, Mumbo's right next to you!"

Mumbo slid over and slapped Iskall, however he left his hand over his arm. Iskall, yawning, nestled into bed, Mumbo cuddled up next to him. The three hermits, all snuggled up, slept the day away.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, all my stories are crossposted on Wattpad and (most of the old stuff) on Tumblr!


End file.
